1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective pads of the type worn by athletes, and more particularly to protective hip pads and tailbone pads that have a combination belt slot and snap faster attachment arrangement that allow them to be selectively attached to athletic pants having either snap fasteners in the waistband, or to athletic pants having a waistband with a number of exposed slots through which a belt extends.
2. Background Art
Protective athletic pads, such as hip pads and tailbone pads are commonly employed to protect athletes and persons participating in other sports activities from bruises or more serious injury. Conventional commercially available hip pads and tailbone pads of the type worn by football players are provided only as two types; either a “snap-in” type pad or as a “slotted” pad. The “snap-in” type pad is provided with a pair of laterally spaced of snap fasteners at an upper portion thereof. The “slotted” type pad is provided with one or more pairs of laterally spaced vertical belt slots at an upper portion thereof. Conventional commercially available football uniform pants are also provided only as two types; either a “snap-in” type, which has snap fasteners in the waistband, or a “slotted” type which has a waistband with a number of exposed slots through which a belt extends.
The hip pads and tailbone pads are typically inserted into pockets in an elastic tight-fitting undergarment known as a “corset” or “girdle”, or into pockets in the outer uniform pants, such that the attachment elements (either snap fasteners or belt slots) are exposed. Conventional commercially available athletic football uniform pants are also provided only as two types; either a “snap-in” type, which has snap fasteners in the waistband, or a “slotted” type which has a waistband with a number of exposed belt slots through which a belt extends.
The upper portion of the “snap-in” type hip and tailbone pads are secured to the “snap-in” type pants by engaging the snap fasteners of the hip pads and tailbone pad with mating snap fasteners on the waistband. The upper portion of the “slotted” type hip and tailbone pads are secured to the “slotted” type pants by lining up the belt slots of the pads with the belt slots on the waistband and lacing the belt through the pants, and the belt slots of the pads.
One of the problems with the conventional “snap-in” and “slotted” type hip and tailbone pads is that they are not interchangeable. In other words, “snap-in” pads cannot be used with “slotted” type athletic uniform pants, and “slotted” pads cannot be used with “snap-in” type athletic uniform pants.
There are several patent that are directed toward athletic pads of various construction that are connectable to athletic pants or to the wearer by snap fasteners, straps, belts, and various other means.
Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,550 discloses a pant body having a waist guard member extending upwardly from the waist portion thereof and surrounding the waist portion of the wearer's body. A pelvic guard member is laced at its upper edge and upper forward edge to the outside of the waist guard member and depends therefrom so as to be free to swing relative to the pant body.
Davenport, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,868 discloses an athletic pad of the snap fastener type which is connectable to either elastic or inelastic athletic uniform trousers. The pad has a retaining plate attached to one side with slots in the retaining plate in which male snap connectors are slidably mounted that are connectable to female connector members on an elastic portion of an athletic uniform so that stretching of the elastic portion is enabled by sliding movement of the male connectors in their support slots.
Rhee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,613 discloses a protective device adapted to protect the buttocks and hips of a person engaging in the sport of skateboarding. The device is constructed from a resilient material, such as plastic foam which may be covered with a tough, pliable plastic material or the like, and comprises a generally rectangular member having two cutout portions in the upper part and three arm members, through each of which a belt member is passed and the lower portion of the device comprises a pair of double stranded cord members. The device is secured around the waist by the belt member, and the cord members passing around the legs to retain the lower portion of the device on the wearer.
Jacobs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,312 discloses a custom fit body part guard or shield which includes a thin shell formed from an ionomer resin which has a softening temperature within the range of 60°-80° C. The shell material of approximately 1-6 millimeters thickness is partially molded to fit the area of the body where the device is intended to be used. A layer of perforated foam material can be adhered to the inside surface of the guard to further protect the user's skin and absorb or distribute impact energy during use. The guard can be softened to a moldable consistence by holding it under ordinary hot tap water. By firmly applying and holding it on the surface of the area of the body where it is intended to be used and allowing the guard to cool to ambient temperature the guard will take a permanent set to a custom shape which follows the exact shape and contour of the body part. The device can be arranged to protect passive areas of the body, such as the shin or forearms or can be used to protect body joints, such as elbows or knees.
McKay, U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,407 discloses a coccygeal protective pad worn under the trousers, hooked to the trousers or belt, for protecting skaters from spinal injury when falling. The pad has a substantially rigid central flat panel curved at the bottom to conform to the human form and a hook at the top for clipping to the trousers. A foamed synthetic resin member covers the front of the central panel and a high density foamed synthetic resin member covers the rear. The central panel and foamed members are encased in a fabric sheath. The hook protrudes through the fabric sheath. The central panel and front and rear foamed members are perforated by ventilation holes. A gel filled cushion provides additional shock absorbency.